


Shipwreck

by CherryBlossomsFell



Category: Free!
Genre: Accidental Death, Anxiety, M/M, Shipwrecks, depressed!Haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomsFell/pseuds/CherryBlossomsFell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru's one love has always been the water.  He's done with the people, the talking, the noise. He dives in to the ocean, and it takes two to get him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipwreck

**Author's Note:**

> I based this story off of Shipwreck by U.S.S. Feel free to listen to this while following along with the story.

"He's gone, Rin! Are you sure that you haven't seen him anywhere?!", Makoto half yelled, half cried. 

Rin looked away. He looked out to the ocean, serene, sparkling navy blue with a full moon illuminating the vast body of water.

"I've told you again, and again. I didn't see him. But... I think I have a good idea as to where he is now..."

Makoto's watery eyes followed Rin's gaze over to the ocean. Suddenly, he was overcome with emotions. Reaching a breaking point, he puts on a brave face and walks towards the ocean.

"Are you coming or not, Rin?"

Makoto was answered with the soft padding of Rin's feet down the dirt path.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

School was never an easy thing for Haru. It wasn't his academic performance, he could understand everything with clarity and simplicity. It was the undying noise. Everybody around him would never stop talking, from the boys across from his locker who'd talk about the newest spread girl in those dirty magazines , or the annoying girls who couldn't get enough of those boy bands who wore makeup and tight pants. He hated having to be in a classroom, it was worse when his friend, Makoto, wasn't in them. Makoto had a way of soothing him, when he'd think that the noise would be too much for his ears to take, he'd hear Makoto's soft voice right by his ear. "Anything wrong, Haru-chan?", Makoto asked, somehow smiling from his eyes. Of course Haru would say something along the lines of "Yeah, I'm fine." and a swift turn to the open window.

 

After school was Haru's solace. He'd go swimming right before the sun went down, and be out for hours. Only two people knew about this, Makoto and his other friend, Rin. What he didn't know was their concern about this. Nighttime swimming is extremely dangerous, you can't see things too well, boats could be out and stinging animals could hurt you badly. None of that concerned Haru of course. He'd swim for hours, not knowing that Makoto would keep an eye on him, sometimes even Rin would. 

Makoto was stressed about this particular day, though. Makoto noticed Haru looking really distressed, almost as if he had a massive headache. For the majority of class, he had his head on his desk, during art class he tried painting but failed miserably and lastly during home economics, he burned his fish dish. Makoto tried to get Haruka to spend the night at his place, hang out and just not be alone. Despite his hardest efforts, Haru refused him again and again. Makoto said goodbye to his friend, asking to call if he needed anything. Makoto didn't want Haru to go swimming that night, he just had a terrible feeling in his gut.

Haru left his house at about 8:45 P.M. Earlier than usual for him. He walked down the steps to the ocean, watching as the last of the people enter their homes, some running late, others carrying food and children. Shops started closing down for the night, vendors selling the last of their cotton candy and watch as the night life slowly crept up on the town.

After ten minutes of walking, he stood before the ocean. He could feel the breeze tumble through his hair, and get in his eyes. This was his penultimate serenity, the final one stood before him. The weather was agreeable, not too cold but not terribly hot. Haruka began stripping out of his sweater, pants and sandals. He left his phone at home. Many times people have robbed his clothing, and he could care less, he had his swimsuit, and if he ran, he could make it home in five, four minutes.

Haru loved the water because all sounds from the world- the loud music, the people and trains- were gone. It was yourself and the water. Nothing could compare to this feeling. All of the noises that he just hated were gone. 

Haru swam out farther than usual, pretty far from the shore. He looked down, and from what light the setting sun could spare, found a figure which resembled a ship. Gulping in his last breath, he plunged down. Cupping his hands, he sliced through the dark water. He reached the mysterious figure and found an abandoned ship. It wasn't large, and it was actually rather small. He felt the cracked white exterior with the tips of his fingers, feeling around until he found the door in. He looked at the boat one last time before entering. "What a shame, he thought to himself, it would have sailed well on the water". He entered inside with little force, much to his surprise there wasn't any dead bodies; there were only broken liquor bottles. It seemed so nice, everything was intact, but whoever owned the boat was lonely. Everything was made for one, a one arm couch, one small bed, one chair at the table, one, one, one. There were picture frames, but they had no pictures in them. Just blank frames. Haruka was never afraid of being alone, it was just having the noise around him constantly. Haruka could understand why someone would live here. The people, the noise, it never stops. Haru said his final goodbyes to the boat. He went to open the door, but with the pressure of the ocean right outside of it, he has to push with all his might to get out. It took all of his strength to do so, and with one last final push, he got out. It was too late for him, though. He inhaled too much water in the struggle, and began to rise up. In his last moments, he was happier than he'd ever been in his life. He rose up with serenity, the quiet nature of the ocean. This was happiness. _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Rin, I think he's over here! Come on!" Makoto yelled, as they both raced over to the body laying in the middle of the water.

"Makoto, I think he's..." RIn couldn't get the rest out. He was overcome with tears. 

Makoto grabbed Haru,and swam back to shore. He lay him down, and started doing compressions. He couldn't let his friend go, not now, not like this. He felt a cool hand on his shoulder, along with a few droplets. He looked up to see RIn in tears, Makoto held Haru in his arms, as the once clear night sky turned grey, thunder roared and rain poured.


End file.
